


Sorpresa

by OrangePortal24



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Donut y Doc saben mucho, F/M, Fem Caboose, Los personajes no me pertenecen, Rooster Teeth Latino, Tex es celosa ?, no lo creo, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que Wyoming hace la IA “Gary “dispara a Caboose , Church va a en su rescate y descubre que no todos en su equipo son hombres .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa

-¡Church! ¡Vengo a ayudar!¡No empiecen sin mi! – grito Caboose corriendo hacia la base roja   
-¡Es el idiota, encárgate de el rápido! – dijo Wyoming a la IA que ahora ocupaba el el tanque de Sheila.  
-¡Caboose NO, mantente alejado! ¡No te acerques al tanque! – Grito Tucker desde la base Roja viendo cómo se acercaba a toda velocidad Caboose   
Caboose apenas escucho a Tucker cuando sintió las balas atravesar su armadura, el tanque dio tres tiros certeros al pequeño cuerpo de Caboose   
-¡CABOOSE!¡NOOO!- grito Church al ver caer el cuerpo inerte del chico   
-¡Venga , Vamos!- Tucker cogió a Church del brazo y lo tiro hacia el en un momento desesperado por salir de la base Roja ; Tucker se dirigió a unas rocas lo suficiente altas y gruesas para protegerse de los disparos del Freelancer y el tanque , Church miro a un costado y vio al chico , estaba a solo un metro de Caboose .  
-¡Caboose , Caboose! Ah joder no se mueve!- dijo Church en un momento de desesperación por llegar a Caboose - ¡Mierda tenemos que llegar a Caboose! – dijo Church furioso.  
Decidió que quedarse de brazos cruzados no será una opción si quería llegar al chico, saco su francotirador y apenas asomo el rabillo del arma por un costado de la piedra y dio un tiro certero a la cabeza de Wyoming –Oh…..¡Le he dado! ¡Le he dado! No puedo creerlo le he dad…quiero decir, sabía que este rifle de francotirador era increíble – dijo Church inflando su pecho de orgullo.  
-¡Si bien , bueno espero que puedas dar un tiro certero al tanque y destruirlo por completo ¡- Dijo Tucker con preocupación – Hey Church podemos contactar con Tex y hacer que ella destruya el tanque ¡Tengo un plan!-   
\- ¡Si buena idea Tucker! Solo que tenemos un pequeño problema ..¡Que Tex esta inconsciente y Caboose se desangra a un metro de nosotros! Bueno eso lo convierte en dos problemas – dijo Church en tono sarcástico regalando una pequeña mirada a donde esta Caboose.  
-Vete a la mierda hombre al menos tengo un jodido plan y una mierda tiene que funcionar – dijo Tucker encendiendo su radio - ¡¿Tex? ¿Tex? ¡Mierda desepierita Tex tengo un plan! – llamo Tucker comenzando a sentirse desesperado, mierda él no quería morir, no de esa manera el quería visitar todos los jodidos antros del mundo y conocer a chicas de grandes senos entonces solo entonces posiblemente podría morir.  
-Ahg maldito cretino… me dio un buen golpe – dijo Tex aun en la base Roja – Te escucho Tucker ¡mierda quien le disparo a Wyoming ese hijo de perra era mío! – pregunto Tex .  
-Fue Church y di que tuvo mucha suerte porque por fin en toda su vida le ha dado a algo, bueno escucha ¿tienes granadas no y tienes tu camuflaje activo no?-  
-Si pero tengo que esperar 10 segundos para que esté completamente cargado por lo mientras necesito una carnada...mmm oh una distracción – corrigió rápidamente Tex  
-¡Usted acaba de decir que necesita una carnada! –  
-Oh no seas un bebé llorón Tucker ´-  
-Pues lo quiera o no tendré sé que ser “ su distracción” Bow Chicka Bow wow , Caboose está herido posiblemente muerto así que Church ir por Caboose y yo lo ..Distraeré – dijo Tucker en vos de líder.  
-Bien comenzare a contar - dijo Tex ocultándose en una pared de la base para que el tanque no le viera, Tucker se colocó en posición y comenzó a agitar las manos - ¡Hey tanque imbécil, a que no me das!- dijo Tucker a todo pulmón   
La IA no podía resistir la oferta tan generosa del soldado, así que lanzo un tiro casi certero a su posición, Tucker salto rápidamente detrás de la roca -¡Mierda Tex cuanto falta! – dijo Tucker   
-Aguanta capullo un poco más …… y……¡ AHORA!- dijo Tex   
-¡Hey acaso eres un puto imbécil, no me diste!- grito Tucker nuevamente esta vez obtuvo toda la atención que quiso , el tanque giro en dirección de Tucker y apunto directamente a él , Tex salto a la parte trasera del tanque y coloco una granada , Tex salto de nuevo y corrió a refugiarse dentro de la base Roja .  
-Mierda- Dijo la IA al explotar el tanque   
Church corrió rápidamente asía Caboose, había un gran charco de sangre y por un momento Church pensó que realmente el chico está muerto … hasta que logro ver que uno de los dedos de Caboose se movía así que una pequeña chispa de esperanza lo animo a levantar a Caboose y arrastrarlo hasta las rocas , era fácil porque Caboose era un poco más corto que Church y no pesaba tanto -¡Lo tengo!- llamo Church viendo como el tanque explotaba , recostó a Caboose detrás de las rocas un asegurándose de que no hubiera más enemigos   
-Felicidades Tucker parece que su plan ha funcionado, llamar a los demás y reunirnos en la base- Dijo Tex desde el radio   
-Si gracias Tex creo que ahora necesito lavar mi armadura a fondo- Tucker vio a Church y a Caboose pero algo capto su atención de inmediato, algo no está bien era… extraño –Hey Church creo que deberías ver esto – dijo Tucker señalando a Caboose   
-¿Qué es Tucker - Apenas pregunto Church se percató de que el visor del casco de Caboose esta lo suficiente roto para dejar asomar un gran mechón de pelo oscuro y la piel blanca como marfil de Caboose, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados pero podía ver las largas pestañas asomarse -¿Pero qué Mierda?- Church se acercó lo suficiente para retirar el casco de Caboose y reposar la cabeza de este contra el suelo . Una gran cabellera oscura salió del casco esta vez no solo podía verse una parte del rostro ce Caboose, si no que ahora contemplaban a toda luz el rostro de Caboose …. Tenía rasgos fuertes pero a la ves finos que hacían conjunto perfecto con sus labios gruesos y rosados.  
-¡Mierda Caboose es una Chica!- Grito Tucker   
Church estaba en estado de Shock, Caboose era perfecta –Mierda- fue todo lo que dijo Church por la sorpresa sin dejar de contemplarla.  
-Tenemos que llegar a la base – Señalo Tucker viendo que una delgada línea de sangre comenzaba a bajar de la cabeza de Caboose y ahora posándose en sus mejillas.


End file.
